A Recipie for a Perfect Disaster
by Frenia
Summary: Kagome is going to a school camp. Sango is coming too, as a guard. However, that probably won't be enough to prevent trouble, especially when a girl who nobody knows shows up.(I'm bad at summaries) PG13 for later occurences. Inu/Kago, San/Mir pairings
1. Chapter 1

A/N:...This is my first fic..... Be nice...^^ Hope you people like.  
  
Disclaimer- standard, you all knew that.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
A RECIPIE FOR A PERFECT DISASTER  
  
"This is so SLOW!" Sango glared out of the window of the bus.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sango. But, we really can't make ourselves any more suspicious," Kagome looked outside, leaning over Sango so she could see. "It's the traffic. Usually, it would be faster."  
  
"Huh. I don't like this way of getting around at all. It's smelly, and slow, and uncomfortable." Sango leaned back in her seat. "How soon will we get there?"  
  
Kagome smiled. Anyone on a trip asked that eventually. "We still have about an hour left..."  
  
Sango and Kagome were going on a week long trip to a camp associated with Kagome's school. Kagome would have gone alone, like usual, except for one thing. If Inuyasha showed up at the camp, all hell would break loose. Which would not be a good thing. So, Kagome asked Sango if she'd come too, to act as a guard and escort. And besides, Sango looked more normal than Inuyasha or Miroku. Sango had thought that visiting the present would be fun, and agreed. Inuyasha and Miroku had said they weren't coming, but Kagome and Sango weren't quite sure they could trust them. That was the reason Sango was not wearing the same school uniform as Kagome. She was wearing the boys' uniform. She had told Kagome that she didn't want to make it any easier for Miroku to be a pervert. Kirara had flown ahead of them to bring their weapons. They had decided on a place for her to put them from the map. Kirara would wait until they came, and keep anyone from seeing the weapons.  
  
With nothing better to do, Kagome and Sango started scanning the bus. Several seats behind them, they noticed something unusual. Someone was completely cocooned in a white.... Veil- or cape- like thing. All that was visible was her mouth and hands. She (at least, it looked like a she) was wearing red lipstick and nail polish. A pale hand holding a fan was draped over the back of the seat in front of her. The two boys occupying the seat were staring at the hand as though it was a priceless treasure, and not daring to go near.   
  
Kagome stifled a giggle. Sango shot Kagome a puzzled look. Kagome pointed to the staring boys. Sango laughed, but she was more interested in the girl. Something about her looked familiar, but she couldn't place it. With a sigh, she leaned back in her seat, wondering if she should take a nap before they got there. Just as she was drifting off, a voice came over the bus' speakers.  
  
"We will be arriving in 5 minutes. Please do not collect your luggage. It will be searched and put on the lawn for you to pick up. Go to the cabin or area you wish to be sleeping at. There will be a guide there to instruct you." The voice was gone.  
  
"Splendid," said Sango. "Kagome, what are you-?"  
  
Kagome was laughing. Apparently, one of the boys had tried to kiss the hand of the girl with the fan. She had hit him on the head with her fan.  
  
"Don't judge a girl on how she looks," commented Sango. "These boys seem to think girls are so weak. Doesn't it get annoying, Kagome?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Just then, the bus stopped. Kagome and Sango joined the crowd flocking out of the busses. They raced to the campsite nearest to where they had told Kirara to land. They slid into seats at the picnic table, highly startling the guide, who had been half-asleep. As Sango looked around, she decided that maybe this trip wouldn't be that bad after all.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Yes, its short, I know. Live with it.   
  
You've probably already guessed who the girl with the fan is.... Right?  
  
I won't post the next chapter until- ummmm- I get 5 reviews. How's that? You can do that, if you want to hear more, right? 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay- I'm posting this after just 4 reviews because my story is not showing up on the page like its supposed to... But that won't happen again! I want 5 reviews on this chapter! Thanks everyone who reviewed. Thanks particularly to Doom-Muffin for the idea.....  
  
--------------------  
  
That evening, after dinner, was when the trouble started. Although girls and boys couldn't sleep in the same cabin or tent, there weren't many restrictions if you were just sleeping on the ground. The only rule was to be no sharing of sleeping bags. Sango smelled trouble as soon as she heard the rules. Kagome was also worried about how this would turn out. The girl with the fan gave a defeated sigh. Kagome noticed and laughed.  
  
As the girls found a comfortable spot on the edge of the forest, near the tent where Kagome's three school friends were sleeping, Kirara walked closer to the edge of the forest. Sango saw her first and retrieved the weapons from her. She hid them under their sleeping bags when nobody was watching.  
  
Everybody was so busy with preparing their things for sleep, they didn't notice the girl with the fan walk off into the woods. When she was sure nobody could see her, she leapt into a tree. "Let the boys look," she thought, "They won't find me." She cast off her cloak and leaned back on the tree. Along with the soft "thwump" of her cloak hitting the tree branch, she was sure she picked up another sound. She listened closer, but the sound had stopped. The moon lit her kimono. She sighed, wishing the moon would go behind a cloud and hide her presence, and tried to fall asleep.  
  
As Kagome and Sango drifted off to sleep, there were two people watching them. Or rather two people watching Kagome. And one of them wasn't even a PERSON, strictly speaking.  
  
Houjou waited until he was sure that Kagome and Sango were both asleep before he inched out of his sleeping bag. Carefully he crept closer to Kagome. He would move about a foot foreward, then stop and wait. Foreward, wait. When he was about a yard away from Kagome, he sat still and didn't advance.  
  
Inuyasha had noticed Houjou creeping towards Kagome for a while. When Houjou finally stopped a yard away from her, Inuyasha was glad. Sort of. He was glad that Houjou was no longer moving foreward, but irritated that the boy was that close to Kagome. He didn't like Houjou's expression, either. Houjou had a sort of far-off dreamy expression, and was staring at Kagome. Inuyasha gritted his teeth. If that stupid boy came any closer to Kagome, he'd teach him a lesson.  
  
Several trees away, the girl with the fan woke up suddenly. The wind was pounding against her, but the air seemed thick from tension. Looking over, she saw Inuyasha ready to attack and Houjou about to move foreward again. Noticing Kagome and Sango sleeping at the base of a tree, she sized up the situation quickly. Just as Houjou was beginning to move forewards again, she made a swift shooing motion with her hand. He fell backwards several feet, stopping just before he hit a tree. The girl sighed and leaned back, glad that she had prevented one possible disturbance.   
  
Of course, that created another problem entirely. She pulled a bottle of perfume out of her kimono and sprayed a liberal amount over herself. She hated the way it smelled, but she hoped that it would help throw Inuyasha off her scent. She had not come this far to be killed by him. Giving a silent prayer that he would not find her in the night and try to slit her throat, she went back to sleep.  
  
Sunlight pierced the trees. Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes. Sango was already rolling up her sleeping bag.  
  
"There's one benifit of getting up early..." commented Sango.  
  
"What?" Asked Kagome, as she started picking up things.  
  
"Almost nobody else is awake at this hour. Most of the camp is still asleep. We have the baths to ourselves," Sango looked up at the sky. "That's good, right?"  
  
"Of course!" Kagome nodded vigorously, and gathered her bath things. "Lets hurry, before the rest of the class wakes up."  
  
The sun hit the high branches of the trees at about the same time as it hit Kagome and Sango. The girl who had been sleeping there got up, tied on her outer kimono and pulled her white cloak about her. When she grabbed her fan, she noticed streaks of blood on it. Grumbling, she pulled a piece of silk out of her cloak and cleaned off the steel blades. She decided that she must've accidentally cut the boy she'd struck. He deserved it. She hurried to the baths, ghostlike. She had to finish quickly, or else everyone would know who she was. Or rather, WHAT she was.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Jeez, this one was really short. I DEFINATELY want 5 more reviews before I post the next chapter! I promise, it'll be longer... 


	3. Chapter 3

Standard header. Sorry it took so long to update.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
When she reached the baths, she was dismayed to see that Kagome and Sango were already there. She carefully slid into the hot water as far away from them as possible.   
  
Later, as she retied her kimono, she noticed Kagome and Sango staring at her. She knew why, too. Her white kimono with bright red stripes that didn't go fully around was easy to notice. Especially if you'd seen it before. The girl walked towards the door, wraping her white cloak around her and hiding her kimono from view.  
  
"Kagura!" Kagome and Sango ran up behind her. Resignedly, Kagura turned to face them.  
  
"What, want to kill me?"  
  
"...Not ...nessicarily..." said Sango, taken aback by Kagura's words.  
  
"Why are you here?" Asked Kagome.  
  
Kagura didn't speak for a while. Then she said, "I ran. From Naraku." Kagome and Sango looked horrified. Kagura guessed why. "He couldn't have followed me. I had a hell of a time getting through that damned well, he couldn't possibly make it. I think it has to do with the amount of evil you have in you. The well seems to block evil. Besides, I left something to throw him off," Kagura smiled.  
  
"What?" Sango wanted to know. Kagura pulled back her cloak and the sleeve of her kimono. There was a fine white scar down her arm. There were also a series of deep wounds- it looked like something was buried under her skin.  
  
"Blood." Kagura let her sleeve fall and made sure her kimono was covered by her cloak again. "I cut myself. I left a lot of blood on the far side of Kaede-babaa's village. That damn monk wasn't there, so I went to the old hag to have my arm bound. Don't worry- my blood trail leads away from the village and the well. I made sure of that," Kagura sighed. "Don't tell anyone who I am, please," she requested, pulling her cloak to cover her hair and eyes.  
  
"We won't," Kagome assured her. Kagura gave a small bow and left the baths.  
  
*****  
  
Kagura had just taken a place across the table from Hojou when a kid wearing a turban- like- thing entered the cafeteria.  
  
"Hey! You there! What's that on your head?" A lunch lady wanted to know. The boy mumblesd something and handed her a note. "Is that it? Well, go get your food, then," She told him, looking up from the note."Hurry along!"  
  
While most of the kids were rubbernecking, Kagura had taken one glance at the boy, then busied herself eating rice. She tugged the hood of her cloak lower over her face.  
  
"What is it, Kagura?" Asked Sango, noticing the youkai's strange behavior. "...No, don't tell me," she laughed, realizing, "That was the boy you hit on that bus here?"  
  
Kagura nodded.  
  
"That's your normal fan, isn't it." Kagome commented, catching on. Kagura nodded again, then turned her attention to her bowl of rice.  
  
As they left breakfast, Kagome and Sango found themselves being knocked aside by a crowd of Kagura's male admirers. One of them clipped Sango a bit harder than nessicary, earning him an elbow in the ribs. For a second, he looked about to see who hit him. Then, he decided on another tactic.  
  
"Kazeko?" Kagura nodded to show she was listening. Kazeko was what she made the people who didn't know her name call her. "Someone hit me in the ribs- Oh, it hurts so much! I'm sure you have some medical wisdom?"  
  
Kagura smiled, very insencerely. "Where did they hit you?" The boy pulled up his shirt and pointed to the spreading bruise. Kagura looked at it for half a second. Then she rapped on it with her knuckles, hard.  
  
"Doesn't feel broken," She informed the boy, who was white with pain. "If a little tap like that actually hurts, go crying to your mommy to fix it. Don't waste my time!"  
  
Kagura's other admirers shunted the unfortunate boy out of the way and clamoured for her attention. She sighed. This was going to be a long day.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
*Yawn* So... late.... -^^-. Anyways, I finally got this chapter up. I'm not sure I'm totally happy with it, but, oh well! Anyhow, I'll put up the next chapter when I finish it- but- ^___^ Reviews make me write faster! 


	4. Chapter 4

Finally getting another one up- yay. Aaaannnyways, yes. I know everyone's a bit OOC, most noticeably Kagura, but they'll act more normal as time goes on. Oh, and- I've gotta give Kagome's friends names.... because... they don't have any... Um- how 'bout Tomomi, and Sora, and.... uh... um... Nyoko. ^^ Random, neh?  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
While Kagura's admirers surrounded her, there was someone else watching quietly from a distance. Inuyasha was almost glad for the racket the boys made- it made him less likely to be noticed. He stared at the youkai girl with narrowed eyes. He was positive he should recognize her, but he couldn't. And, while her youkai self showed through her facade, Inuyasha could tell that she was hiding something else.  
  
"Damn!" He muttered. Hiding under the mass of scents was an elusive scent he knew. It was so heavily masked, he couldn't identify it. Inuyasha cursed the purfumes that girls seemed so fond of wearing- some of them were strong enough to mask a person's scent almost completely.  
  
Inuyasha gasped and backed further into the trees.The youkai had just given him a look that showed she knew she was being watched. The flat expression in her red eyes made Inuyasha decide that maybe he should choose his hiding spots more carefully.  
  
Kagura scanned the crowd. "Hey! Kagome!" She called. Kagome broke off the agument she had been having with her friends.  
  
"What is it?" She called back to Kagura.  
  
Kagura eyed the horde of boys. She made an impatient shooing motion with her hand, and the boys backed out of her way, leaving an aisle for her to walk through. "Did you know..." Kagura said conversationally as she approached Kagome, "That your... Uh- boyfriend is here?"  
  
"He is NOT my boyfriend!" Kagome insisted.  
  
"And after everything you've said, too- doesn't denying get tiresome? ...All the same, say what you will. He's here." Kagura shrugged.  
  
Kagome's friends exchanged glances. "He's here, Kagome?"  
  
"That rotten, no-good guy you're always telling us about?"  
  
"Er-" Kagome appeared to be at a loss for words.  
  
"Yeah, he is," Kagura told them, before Kagome could say anything.  
  
"Well then, avoid- um- what's-his-name.... Hojou. At all costs, right, Kagome?" Asked Sango.  
  
"Yeah," Kagome nodded.  
  
"But, Kagome, you really need to break it off with that guy. He could get abusive!" Nyoko advised her.  
  
Sango gave Kagome an odd look. "What are you telling these guys about Inuyasha, anyways??"  
  
"Inuyasha?" Asked Sora. "Is that the name of that awful boy Kagome's going out with?"  
  
"Wierd name," Commented Tomomi.  
  
"Yeah! Are you sure that's his real name, and not some alias?" Sora wanted to know.  
  
"Wait! Did you contact him over the internet?" Tomomi looked suspiciously at Kagome. Kagome, Sango, and Kagura were just blinking and staring at the barrage of comments.  
  
"I don't care what his name is, but I wanna know what he looks like," put in Nyoko. "Is he cute?"  
  
"Er-" said Kagome. Sango and Kagura were shaking with surpressed laughter.  
  
"Ears," Muttered Sango, causing Kagome to laugh too.  
  
"What?" Asked Tomomi, who hadn't heard what Sango said.  
  
"Hi everyone!"  
  
Hojou. Just what they DIDN'T need.... Sango glared at him out of the corner of her eye. He seemed, however, not to notice in the least.  
  
"H- Hi, Hojou..." Kagome said, looking less than pleased.  
  
"I- I was wondering.... There's a dance tomorrow night.... Did you want to come with me?"  
  
"Wh- What?" Kagome looked taken aback.  
  
"Of course she wants to!" Nyoko butted in. Sango, Kagome, and Kagura all cringed. Ever since Hojou had showed up, actually, Sango and Kagura had been looking around nervously.  
  
Before Kagome could say anything in her own defense, a loud bell sounded. Hojou walked off, smiling, to an instructor near a trailhead into the woods.  
  
"Kagome-chan.... Won't Inuyasha be angry now?" Sango looked worried.  
  
"Don't worry about Kagome, she'll be fine!" Sora assured Sango.  
  
"I have the feeling that it isn't Kagome who she's worried about." Kagura said blandly, as she turned to follow Hojou.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
End of chapter 4. I realize that this was VERY short, and the next 3 chapters will be short too, as they follow where Kagome, Sango, and Kagura go during the day.... Anyways, I need 5 reviews before I'll start typing the next chapter up, so nyeah. Review!!! 


	5. Chapter 5: Part 1 Kagura

Well- Here's the first section of Chapter 5. These installments are in a random order. Chapter 6 will continue from where the three parts of Chapter 5 leave off. Oh, yeah. The random idea for a school camp thing comes from the fact that I've been to a week long school camp. And it seemed like a good location for insanity. ^^  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Although it looked like she was gliding, Kagura really was walking. Most of the group of students was tired after just going up a little hill. 'Pathetic humans!' Thought Kagura, 'Just a little bump makes them sweat and pant as though they've ran miles! I'll never understand....'  
  
"So, Kazeko san.... You're a friend of Higurashi's?" Hojou's voice rudely knocked Kagura out of her thoughts.  
  
'I don't believe that "friend" is the word for it...' Kagura thought. "Yeah, I know her." She told Hojou, "But why do you care?"  
  
"W- well... It's just... I wanted to know what she'll be wearing for the dance tomorrow. I want us to look good together, so..." Hojou trailed off.  
  
'Clothes... Is that all girls from this time think about, or something?' Kagura thought exasperatedly. "Look good together?" She laughed. "You two will NEVER look good together!"  
  
"What makes you say that?"Asked Hojou, a little hurt by Kagura's attitude. "And what has that got to do with what she'll wear?"  
  
"Well... I mean.... The two of you could dress like a picture-perfect couple but- Since Kagome.... Oh, nevermind! You're two slow to understand!" Kagura gave him a surperior look. "Anyways. It doesn't matter. It's not as though Kagome's dressing up in pretty silks for you."  
  
Hojou looked lost. "What do you mean? Is she just dressing up for image? Would she rather wear something less formal?"  
  
'H- he's absoulutely hopeless! The most naive person I've ever seen...' Kagura thought with disbelief. "You- you think- think Kagome's in love with you!?" Kagura asked incredulously.  
  
"W-well... I am in love with her... and... she always accepts when I ask her out... so..."  
  
Kagura laughed "SHE accepts? Don't you mean that her friends say she's going?"  
  
"Her friends talk for her sometimes, but she always comes happily! She's never stood me up on a date!" He paused. "Well- no, that's not true- she was sick, once, so she didn't come... But, that doesn't count. She's been having health problems lately."  
  
"'Health problems'?" Kagura thought for a moment. She could not recall Kagome EVER being ill. Injured, sure. But, in poor health? "Health problems? Really? And what sort of... er... 'Health Problems'?"  
  
"Well, she had gout, and some sort of spots, and pnumonia, and-" Hojou said concernedly. "I've been really worried about her.  
  
"I don't- Gout- What the-!?" Kagura spluttered. "Who told you THAT!?"  
  
"Her grandpa told me- I was worried since she kept missing school...."  
  
"Now listen..." Kagura began, but was cut off by the leader of their hike.  
  
"We'll be stopping for lunch here- We have the food. Please choose a seat."  
  
Kagura swung herself onto a low tree branch. Hojou found himself knocked over by a part of Kagura's crowd of admirers. They were all grumbling over the fact that their lovely "Kazeko" would talk to Hojou, but not to them. When they asked her about it, Kagura laughed.  
  
"Why should I talk to someone who can't even walk up a hill?" She demanded. The boys opened and closed their mouths like fishes out of water. Kagura glared at them and devoted her attention to her food.  
  
'Really, this "future" food is quite good...' Kagura thought, 'Although I'll have to make up some of my favourite dishes on my own, since they don't seem to serve them here...' She munched on some pocky. 'And what is with that freak- Hojou? Was that his name?- He seemed kind of obsessed with Kagome. Looks like he's got mental problems or something.... what a jerk. But, then again- Why am I trying to get him to leave Kagome alone? I'm not exactly wanting Kagome or that jerk Inuyasha to be happy- No, all I want is for him to leave me alone! What a moron....'  
  
"Attention! Attention!" Kagura's head snapped up.  
  
'Idiots....' she thought. 'Always yelling! As if we can't hear!'  
  
"We will continue our hike, now that you've all rested. We'll be back in time for dinner." The class slowly got to its feet, and continued after their leader.  
  
Dinner sounded good to Kagura. She walked noiselessly up to the front of the group, hoping to avoid more stupid questions from Hojou.  
  
Unfortunately, things didn't work that way.  
  
"Kazeko?"  
  
"What do you want?" Asked Kagura, plainly annoyed.  
  
"You don't seem to think that Higurashi's been ill?" Hojou asked.  
  
Boy, that brat had a good memory. "No, I don't." Kagura informed him.  
  
"But- then- Where has she been?" He looked concerned. "Do you know?"  
  
"No, I don't know where that girl is all the time! Just sometimes, when she's making life difficult for me." 'Well, more difficult than it already is...' she added silently.  
  
"But- Higurashi isn't that kind of person!" Hojou argued.  
  
Kagura smirked. "Ah- you say you know what kind of person Kagome is... But do you know whay kind of person I am?" She glided up to the head of the group, leaving a very confused Hojou behind.  
  
--------------------------  
  
That was the first part of Chapter 5. Next is Sango's part.  
  
I really would appreciate some reviews... I only got one review on the last chapter.... *siiigh* It's kind of depressing. I'll keep posting chapters, anyways, but I'd really like to know what you think. Sorry for the ramble ^^ 


End file.
